


the sun comes shining through

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Beta Daisy Johnson, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Motorcycles, Multi, Omega Trish Walker, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts, Slice of Life, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Virgin Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Daisy/Steve/Trish short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'When You're Smiling' (Dean Martin).

1.  Table of Contents

2.  "I dare you to try me" for mocking_point

3.  'Pride' for mocking_point

4.  'Motorcycle' for mocking_point

5.   ***** 'First time together' for mocking_point

6.  'Soulmates AU' for mocking_point

7.  'You Shook Me All Night Long' for mocking_point

8.   ***** 'ABO' for mocking_point

9.   ***** 'Loss of Virginity' for mocking_point

10.  'Leaf Raking/Piles' for mocking_point


	2. "I dare you to try me" for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Fade to Black

_“I dare you to try me…”_

Trish’s assumed empty threat was still hanging in the air when she took their silence for an invitation to make good on it.  

Daisy wasn’t sure exactly how she’d ended up on her back on the mattress, but she wasn’t complaining. Not when she couldn’t think beyond what Steve’s fingers were doing to her. What Trish’s tongue was doing.  

Because Trish’s threat had become the opposite somehow. A promise. And Daisy was all for the promise of good sex. Especially when it came with Trish in charge.  

And judging by all the moaning he was doing, it looked like Steve agreed.

 


	3. 'Pride' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“There’s wine on the counter,” Trish gestured vaguely as she walked by the kitchen counter and out to the living room to schmooze with the other guests.  

Daisy peered at the label on the bottle and wrinkled her nose.  “She knows you don’t drink, right?  She’s met you before?”  

Steve chuckled.  “Play along.  You know she’s excited to finally show off her apartment.”  

“I know, I know.  She’s proud of her baby.  But a housewarming party?  Come on.  Let’s just call a spade a spade and call it an apartment show-off.  Showing off to all her friends and investors and those socialite people…”  

“Steve?  Daisy?”  Trish’s heels clicked on the tile floor of the kitchen before she paused in the doorway. “Come on…people to see…girlfriends to support…”  

Daisy couldn’t help but smile at her.  Her excitement was infectious.  “We’re coming.”  

“Be right there,” Steve added, reaching down to take Daisy’s hand. 

 


	4. 'Motorcycle' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Motorcycles

“Rock paper scissors for who has to sit in the side car,” Daisy held out her hand, helmet tucked under her arm.  

“I’ll take the side car,” Trish offered, pulling her hair back out of her face and tucking it down into her collar.  She put on her helmet and hopped in.  

Daisy frowned, utterly confused by Trish’s lack of competitiveness.  “Is she mad at you or something?” she asked Steve, climbing on the back of the bike behind him.  

“I drank the last of her coffee this morning,” he said before revving the bike.  

“Ah.  Well.  Thanks for that.  Made my morning easier.”  

 


	5. *'First time together' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut

Steve thought it might be awkward at first. And he was right.  But it wasn’t awkward for the same reasons he’d been thinking.  

He’d been worried about pleasing both of them.  Ever since they’d started this, he’d been worried about it.  

But right here, in the heat of the moment, the only awkwardness came from Daisy leaning the wrong way when Trish was trying to get her underwear off…or Trish accidentally snorting with laughter when Steve tickled the side of her breast with his stubble.  

And for the record, he had no problem pleasing both of them.

 


	6. 'Soulmates AU' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying marks

Steve and Daisy met Trish for the first time at a PR event for SHIELD.  They’d already known each other for about a year.  

But when their purple marks both started burning at the same time, they knew. 

“Oh my god…” Trish reached down to pull up her sleeve, revealing the side by side yellow and blue marks there on her forearm, in the same place theirs were.  “I get to meet both of you at the same time?”  

Daisy grinned.  “Score, amiright?”  

Trish looked between the two of them.  “Definitely.”  

 


	7. 'You Shook Me All Night Long' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC
> 
> Slice of Life

Daisy sat straight in bed, looking straight into the worried faces of both Steve and Trish.  “What? Was I doing it again?”  

“Doing what? Earthquaking in your sleep?” asked Trish.  “Because yes.  Yes.  You were.”  

“God, sorry…”  Daisy buried her face in her hands.  

“No, no…it’s okay…we know you can’t help it…” Steve’s hand was on her back.  Rubbing reassuring circles between her shoulder blades.  “Maybe we could find something to do to take your mind off of things?”  

Trish scooted closer to Daisy. “Maybe let us shake you a little bit?”

Daisy chuckled.  “Well.  If you think it’ll help…” 

 


	8. *'ABO' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Steve Rogers, Beta Daisy Johnson, Omega Trish Walker, Mating Cycle/In Heat

Daisy pressed her lips against Trish’s forehead.  She was already sweating.  Panting.  Moaning.  Her heat had surprised the both of them.    

Steve threw open the door to the bedroom, a growl low in his throat as he stalked towards the bed.  

Trish whimpered as the room was practically filled with the scent of their rutting alpha.  The scent did things for Daisy too, but not nearly to the extent of what it did for Trish.  She reached down to palm softly over her mate’s breasts, thumbs circling the stiff peaks as Steve unbuckled his belt.  

Daisy felt Trish’s moan in her core as he drove home in one thrust.   

 


	9. *'Loss of Virginity' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Loss of Virginity, Virgin Daisy Johnson, Oral Sex

Steve was licking at her so tentatively, she could almost scream.  Daisy groaned in frustration.  

“Steve.  She said she was a virgin, not that she’s made of glass…” Trish reached down to push him away.  “Lemme give it a shot…I’ll get you ready for Steve.” She winked up at Daisy from between her legs.  “He’s quite a force of nature.”  

Trish’s tongue flicked over her clit and Daisy almost yelped aloud.  “Oh god…Trish…oh my god…”  

Steve’s fingers moved over her nipples.  “Sorry about that…I didn’t want to hurt you…”

Daisy reached down to wrap her fingers around Steve.  “Even with this, I don’t think that’s possible…”  

 


	10. 'Leaf Raking/Piles' for mocking_point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“If I didn’t know any better, Steve, I’d say you were enjoying this,”  Trish said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand as she took a much needed fourteenth break from raking.  

“I do enjoy it,” he admitted.  “It’s our yard.  I like making it look nice.”  

Daisy responded by flopping backwards into the pile of leaves they’d just raked up.  

Steve sighed and shot her a look.  “I’m just going to cover you up now.”  

“Good.  It’s all I’ve ever wanted…” Daisy said, stretching out her limbs.  “Cover me up.  Make me one with the lawn.”  

 


End file.
